Battle of Saleucami
*Several Battle Droids **BX-series droid commandos **B1 Battle Droids **Driver battle droids **The IG-100 MagnaGuards *Several Droid Fighters *TV-94 |casual2=*Several fighters *The Light Cruiser *Various clones *Rex *Eeth Koth *The AT-TEs |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Battle of Saleucami also called the Rescue of Eeth Koth was a major battle during the Clone Wars. It was when the sinister Jedi were dispatched to go and rescue Eeth Koth from the previous capture of him and defeat/kill the heroic General Grievous. The Battle Prelude The Jedi went to rescue their fellow sinister Jedi fellow and headed to Saleucami to rescue the fiend, taking Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Adi Gallia. Grievous meeting Obi-Wan meets the villainous Obi-Wan Kenobi.]] [[Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer|Grievous's heroic Recusant-''class light destroyer]] was already over Saleucami with the same three ''Munificent-''class star frigates he used previously. The heroic General Grievous soon told his heroic T-series tactical droid TV-94 to begin preparations for their landing and he acknowledged. A driver droid soon told Grievous that an incoming fleet was coming and Grievous wondered if it was Separatists or Republic of evil. His question was soon met with 3 ''Venator-''class Star Destroyers, a Republic Light Cruiser, and 3 ''Consular-class cruisers. Grievous then turned to face the sinister Eeth Koth, who was imprisoned on the Bridge, that his compassionate friends have come to rescue him, just as the heroic General knew they would. The Republic then began sending in their sinister Consular-''class cruisers in as TV-94 told Grievous that one of the Republic ships was hailing them and Grievous heroically ordered him to put them through. Appearing on Grievous's ''Recusant's holoprojector, the sinister Obi-Wan greeted Grievous. After a brief bicker with his evil Jedi nemesis, the heroic Grievous cut the transmission and ordered his troops to prepare all cannons for fire. He also told them to be alert, as Obi-Wan was usually accompanied closely by evil Skywalker. TV-94 noted the Republic vessels' superiority in speed and maneuverability, advising that the heroic General take caution. Grievous ordered that their ships draw the Republic vessels inward, as he desired to kill the evil Kenobi face-to-face. The heroic Separatists, after Grievous's orders, engaged the sinister Republic Fleet as Grievous's destroyer heroically fired dual laser cannons at the fiendish Republic while Grievous went to stop Obi-Wan Kenobi's villainous plans once and for all by using his Recusant to board Obi's Light Cruiser. Grievous vs Obi-Wan Hero and Obi-Wan Kenobi Villain.]] Entering the villainous light cruiser, Grievous once again unleashed his heroic BX-series droid commandos against the villainous Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 212th Attack Battalion troopers. Entering the villainous ship with two IG-100 MagnaGuards, Grievous greeted Kenobi and they began their duel, with Grievous wondering if Obi-Wan's evil plans were going well, as Obi-Wan pointed out that it depended on Grievous's point of view. Engaging the heroic MagnaGuards, killing one, Obi-Wan was happy. Grievous, knew something was wrong, and walked up Obi-Wan asking him to tell him, if Anakin Skywalker had rescued Eeth Koth yet, leaving Obi-Wan with no answer. Continuing the duel, Grievous finally threw some blows on the villainous Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, dodged various attacks from the hero and his bodyguard, was soon cornered into a wall. Grievous, pressing the attack, told Obi-Wan his villainous plans had come to ruination. Obi-Wan, who thought Grievous was doing a lot of talking, told him he had a futile quest for power, a mutated body, and even when out of his way to call Grievous Count Dooku's errand boy. Grievous, shouted he was no errand boy and said he was not in the war for Dooku's politics and he is leader of the most powerful Droid Army the Galaxy has ever seen, ordering his heroic MagnaGuard to press the attack. Appearances * * Category:Battles Category:WIP